


Untitled 7

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 7

"It's so strange to see you wearing glasses," James said looking across the kitchen table at Teddy. "They suit you though."

"The Healer said they'll know by the end of the week whether my eyesight is permanently damaged." Teddy seemed worried and James reached for his hand.

"There is good news about the glasses, you know?" James brushed his thumb back and forth across Teddy's hand.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I never realised I was so turned on by them. I mean with my dad and brother wearing them, I've never seen the appeal." James screwed up his face and Teddy laughed.

"Turns you on, hmm?" 

James leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I am so hard for you right now I might come any second."

Teddy stood, not letting go of James's hand. "No sense wasting a good hard cock."

As Teddy kicked the bedroom door closed behind them, James said, "Keep the glasses on, yeah?"


End file.
